


Martha (or was it Angeline?)

by Birdgirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: This might become a series, just a little fluff, plot? don't be stupid this is Sherlock fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl/pseuds/Birdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John tries to sustain another girlfriend, and we all shake our heads knowingly at the ridiculousness of his efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martha (or was it Angeline?)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok I swear I have an excuse this time for not working on my other stories like a good author would. But I just want to say how cool all you guys are. I just looked at my stats today and WOW, 5000 hits! I feel so loved.  
> So, think of this as a little reward for being the best readers ever, and also for putting up with my crummy updating record.
> 
> Also, check my profile if you want to learn about more of my stories- if you didn't know that's where I put all of the blurbs for my upcoming stories. If you have any comments or questions or constructive criticism, feel free to message! Thanks a bunch, guys~

John. -SH

John. -SH

John. -SH

John. I need you to answer. -SH

John. -SH

What is it???-JW

You need to come back to the flat. -SH

It's imperative. -SH

I'm a little busy, Sherlock. -JW

A date? -SH

No, I'm having dinner with Anderson. Of course I'm on a date! -JW

Dinner with Anderson. That was a joke. -SH

It wasn't funny. -SH

Neither is you interrupting my date, Sherlock. -JW

My intention was not to be humorous. -SH

As I have said before, I am in need of your assistance. -SH

I have a problem. -SH

You have a lot more than that. -JW

That is not what I meant. -SH

This problem- it's affecting my work. I cannot concentrate. And Mrs. Hudson took my skull. -SH

You want me to fill in for your skull. -JW

Incorrect. I NEED you to fill in for my skull. As I said before, it's imperative. -SH

It can wait until I get home. -JW

I'm sorry, John, I must have underestimated your brain capacity. Do I need to define the word "imperative" for you? -SH

Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit. -JW

Honestly, John! What could possibly be more important at this moment? This is a case we're talking about here! -SH

What do you think, Sherlock? -JW

…Sherlock? -JW

That was a rhetorical question. - JW

Obviously. Are you on your way yet? -SH

I cannot believe you sometimes. -JW

Irrelevant. -SH

…

John? -SH

John, are you there? -SH

John, this is silly. Not to mention immature. Pick up your phone. -SH

John. -SH

John. -SH

John? -SH

Pick up your damn phone already, John! -SH

…

John, you really are insufferable at times. -SH

Ha! Now THAT was funny! Turning my phone off now. -JW

No, wait, John. -SH

Good night, Sherlock. -JW

John! -SH

…God dammit, John. -SH

Ditto. -JW

/

When John got home, he was exhausted. It was nearly 2am, and his head hurt. Martha's (or was it Angeline's?) shrill voice still echoed in his ears. "Fine, John! If that damned Sherlock is more important- and don't EVEN start with me, you know he is. If he's so impressive, go shag him instead!" and then the slam of the door in his face. He was tired, and pretty much done for the day. Or night. God, he didn't even care anymore.

"Took you long enough, John. Honestly." said an obviously perturbed Sherlock. John remarked how punchable Sherlock's face looked right now.

"I'm sorry?" you said, hoping he would see how obviously not in the mood for this you were at this moment.

"Yes, you had better be." Oh, the sod. That absolute sod. "Do you know how long I've been waiting? We could have had this case done by now, but YOU had to go on a DATE."

"Sherlock."

"Just be thankful we didn't have a time limit. Not that you knew, did you? There could have been another person covered in Semtex, and I would have been without my faithful listener."

"Sherlock, Jesus, you-"

"No matter, you're here now. So, this one, it's tricky. Man disappears on Friday from Liverpool, found on Tuesday in Cardiff with multiple knife wounds. I was thinking that possibly-"

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock stops, and looks up, surprised mixed with annoyance on his face, a little pout forming on the edges of his lips, brows furrowed.

"I'm going to bed now- my head is really bothering me, and I was hoping to get some sleep before I have to go back to the clinic tomorrow. You know, sleep. That thing normal people do. Every night."

"Yes, I am aware. But John-"

"Good NIGHT, Sherlock."

Sherlock pauses for a minute, only slightly deterred by his flat mate's attempts at intimidation. However he bounces back rather quickly, even for him.

"You left your coat."

John turns around, frustrated.

"What?"

"You left your coat. This may be what is adding to your irritability, but probability suggests that it's not the first and foremost reason you seem to be in an unsatisfactory mood."

John gapes. "Oh, God, Sherlock, not this again."

"It may because you have been unable to acquire the allotted 7 hours of sleep the average adult needs each night, exemplified by your wakefulness at this hour and the fact that you've been up and going since 6am this morning. Ungodly hour, I should think. Let us both be glad I don't work."

"You are not doing this right now."

"However, that's not the reason. The most obvious choice is that your date with Martha this evening-"

"Angeline."

"Don't care. At any rate, it musn't have gone well. Your shoulders are slumped, hair disheveled and wet from the rain shower you walked in on the way home, and your forehead is tense with what looks like an oncoming migraine. You keep clearing your ears with your finger subconsciously, so there must have been some sort of rather loud discussion- an army doctor like yourself would be used to loud noises such as gunshots, so she must have been shouting your ear off. Looks like you were made to leave in a hurry, for… ah. So, another breakup, evidently. How was this one?"

John sighed exasperatedly, slumping down on his chair in defeat.

"I forgot a perfectly good coat."


End file.
